PKMNMS: Tales of a Master: Kathryn
by Kathryn Christine Starcrafter
Summary: This is a group of fictions dealing with my personal Pokemon Trainer: Kathryn Giovanni. From birth to death, how she escaped her father and took down Team Omni. Her life and her love and how she became a Master.


**-DISCLAIMER-**

Pokémon and all related characters/themes © Nintendo/Game Freak.

'Pokémon Master's Saga' © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

**-TALES OF A MASTER-**

A Master's Return

It was as fine a morning as any other would have been were it not being spent in the back-land wilderness outside Jubilife City. The rugged hills and spiring trees could make anyone feel as though something were closing in, about to pounce at a moment's notice. A natural maze, Jubilife Forest was more for the experienced Trainer in the art of navigation. For a not-exactly-a-Pokémon-Trainer who had hardly ventured out of the city for years, this expanse of plant-life was a daunting foe.

Lee had been working at the Jubilife TV Station for about three years. Competition for prime positions was fierce and bloody and if anyone wanted to claw up the ranks they had to present something spectacular to their superiors. Lee during her entire time there was still considered a Junior Reporter. Through the years her stories could only be the talk of gossip read from the mouth of a, far superior, anchorman -or woman. With that position there was less stress and more pay while working off the bounty of your underlings.

So, what amazing story could possibly exist out in the middle of a deserted forest? Well, there was a slight problem with the information she had been 'given.' It was more like gossip that had turned into an extravagant game of Telephone. At first it had started out as two separate stories. One had been about the sighting of an oddly colored bird-pokémon that had gradually morphed into a legendary, odd colored bird-pokémon. The other was of a strange Trainer practicing with his pokémon within the area. That had extended into three versions. First into the Trainer being part of a renegade Team of some sort, then into a gym leader, then into an Elite Four Member or Regional Champion. Somewhere around that time the two evolved into a single entity resulting in the final version of a Pokémon Master wondering through the forest in search of a legendary bird pokémon of an odd coloration. Insert deep breath here.

Yup, that was why a twenty-five year old Reporter was trudging through Jubilife Forests with a video camera trained on nothing but fallen logs and pollen-filled air. A bunch of gossip had been stretched to unimaginable proportions, that's all it was. And she had fallen for it.

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lee screamed, startling a flock of Starly who had been roosting in the canopy. "I can't believe I was desperate enough to do this." She sighed while hopping over a mossy rock.

There was absolutely nothing out here! At least, nothing worth filming. Just a bunch of dead leaves and sticky mud that made her regret wearing new, designer boots to transverse this natural maze.

Lee halted for a moment and brought the camera back to one hazel eye. Might as well film some extras of nothing. She owned the camera so it wasn't like the film belonged to the station or anything. From the lens all that could be seen was amber pillars of timber sporting either needles or discolored leaves. Still absolutely nothing. Not even a single pokémon to be found during the entire span of time she had treked across the hilly plains and woodlands. She had assumed she would get countless strips of pokémon activity. Nothing but dull, endless, looping rolls plant life.

While caught up in the eye of the camera, her feet were pretty much unseen. As such, Lee was startled upon taking a step and meeting nothing but air. With a yelp her camera was pulled from her face as her chest came toppling forward and downwards into a steep drift. Her body spun twice before landing bottom first onto a soft and warm patch of moss.

Thinking nothing of it at the time, she rubbed the back of her neck that had been bent in the fall. Her legs and arms had been bruised and soiled -as she had worn a pair of shorts and a sleeveless tank due to the warmer weather. She heard an oddly metallic clank in the distance.

"Oh no!" Lee vaulted to her feet and ran to her shattered equipment.

A few feet ahead the camera lay with its wiry guts spew out over a section of gnarled rock.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed, slamming her foot into the dirt like a spoiled child. "That camera was so expensive!"

The only thing that silenced her pitiful cries was a snarl vibrating from her back. Eyes wide, the woman turned and met eye to eye with the first wild pokémon she had seen all day. As stated, she wasn't a Pokémon Trainer exactly, but she could at least name the creature staring her down. It was like a little blue and black cat with big yellow eyes and a star on its tail. A Shinx! So, apparently that clump of warm moss had not been what it had first appeared. In her naivety she had neglected to investigate further.

So, what should she do? Should she try and befriend it? Or, would it be in her better interest to run? Yeah, running sounded good. Tripping over her own feet in the panic had resulted in a rather slow start. Luckily, the pokémon at her heels wasn't all that swift either. The wilderness terrain wasn't at all forgiving, making her ankles buckle mercilessly from the extra physical activity a city girl like herself was unaccustomed to. Her throat was burning as she turned to see just how far ahead the chase had taker her from the Shinx. Unfortunately, her diverted attention once again sealed her fate. A startling pain shot up her calf, sending her body toppling head first over another embankment. She cursed the natural dips and curves of the landscape while rolling like a pinwheel straight up and off and down, the pursuing pokémon itself yelping after unintentionally following after.

Lee screamed in terror all the way down, falling head over heels nearly ten feet before slamming her stomach painfully into the side of two saplings. A furry, beach ball sized object rammed into her back and pretty much sealing her where she sat. It took a good second before the earth stopped spinning and rational thinking sunk back where it belonged. The Shinx that had chased after her apparently had become more sane during the topple and was now sitting against her shaking itself like a tame little kitten.

The reweaving calm was short lived, however, as yet another pokémon bleated above the two. Tentatively, both raised their heads as if expecting to be greeted by death himself. What Lee had originally assumed to be saplings in her delusional state where indeed the legs of another pokémon. It looked like a fawn deer with oval horns that hosted a black sphere in each. She had to rake her brain a bit but eventually she was able to remember its species as a Stantler.

It bleated again and rose onto its hind legs, sending Lee and the other pokémon onto their backs with a thud, releasing a scream. As the enraged pokémon brought its hooves down for an enraged Stomp attack there was another cry.

A Lucario!

A navy and peach, bipedal fox rocketed from the limb of a tree from above, both paws at its side positioned for a familiar Aura Sphere attack. But, the energy generated was not the swirling blue of said attack, but more a silvery sphere that shot downward with the force of a bullet. That attack split the trunk of the pine tree near the Stantler's haunches right in half -showering all near in a rain of splinters. The attack did the trick, both pokémon vaunted back into the maze-like forest they called home. To most wild pokémon Flight was a more appealing motive than Fight against an opponent with far more superior strength.

The Lucario landed three feet from where Lee still lay, stunned and shivering and unsure what to do next. It took a few steps towards her, the woman immediately sat up and scuttled backwards on her bottom. Was this new pokémon friend or foe? Was it aiming at the other two to begin with or was it really after her?

Apparently sensing her unease it halted and presented its right arm. The gesture was strange but the obvious human response was to look at the part that moved. Near its shoulder was a black tribal tattoo sporting a band, circles, triangles and claw like curves. It was a new age type of Pin referred to as Tattooing or Branding. A normal Pin was connected to a pokémon captured within a Pokéball, registering it with that Pokéball and no other. Normally the Pin was shaped like the button on the ball itself. Now-a-days the Pin could be modified into designs other than circular and the newest modification made original artwork possible -though it cost a pretty penny. The branding doesn't harm the pokémon as much as the Pin attachment would. In truth it was a rather inventive way to mark the pokémon unique to its Trainer.

Aside from that, tightened onto its forehead hung a yellow and red Focus Band. No self respecting wild pokémon would adorn itself with something marking it a 'slave' to humans -a sentiment every Trainer new most had. All-in-all, this meant a Trainer had claimed this Lucario as his own, whose muffled footsteps could be heard calmly approaching the scene.

The Lucario looked up to the woman with a prideful grin as if it knew it had done good and that its Master was pleased. Its Master smiled back before turning to Lee who still sat on the ground in a did-this-really-happen kind of daze. Also, the person in front of her seemed to be from some kind of tale told by Trainers along the road. She was a picture perfect Pokémon Master in every aspect. The presence she gave off resonated experience in her occupation.

Very tall with pale skin and eyes like glittering amethyst gems, she dressed perfectly in her black attire. Her chest was covered by a sleeveless turtleneck and loose-fitting jeans covered her entire legs. The slopping sound from her approach had been made by the thick, hiking boots she wore. Her ocean-blue hair was rather long and woven tightly into a braid that trailed down her back like an estranged tail. Connected to her back was a rather thick shoulder bag that was also attacked to her waist by a thick band. The band itself hosted six clips with a Palm-Sized Pokéball clutched in each -some Mod and others normal. But, what truly made an impact was the minuscule cuts and bruises lining her face and exposed arms. If placed in a different setting she was in her early thirties, but the wilderness had taken its tole and shaped her into a much older form.

Lee was so entranced by this woman that she found her mind wandering back to days when she had first became an official Trainer. Those first days were filled with aspirations of glory and success, never really contemplating the road that had to be taken. As such, her life had taken a turn towards a more financially predominant lifestyle. That was to say, her training skills were not as good as she had first believed and a side job had been needed just to feed herself. Over time the dream of becoming a Master had floated away as the new, more docile, existence settled in its place. She had yet to regain that spark of greatness.

"Hey, you okay down there?"

Her senses were torn back to reality by the voice of the Trainer who had saved her. It held a calm and soothing tone that betrayed its owner's otherwise opposing presence.

"Oh! I'm fine." Lee shook off the lingering remnants of memory. "Thank you for, um, helping me."

The Trainer crouched down and stuck out a dirty, callused hand of which her lesser took without second thoughts. The younger girl's weight was nothing, easily being lifted off the ground to her feet by the Master's toned arms. After living successfully and healthfully in the wild, having to hunt for food, gather wood for a fire, and rebuilding shelter after shelter for so many years will do that to anyone -man or woman. Kathryn was no longer ashamed of her less girlie figure that made men cringe, her height had done that way before the muscles had settled in. They weren't like bulking or anything, but they were there in replace of any 'baby' fat that a prissy girl might have.

This girl below her was one of those Kitty wasn't too fond of. She was short so Kat towered over her like a tree to a flower. Unfit for even a leisurely hike, this one she had just prevented from being pummeled to death had decided to wander through the backlands of Jubilife with skinny shorts, a red and yellow tank, and shoes fit for cement -not a muddy forest floor. She had a round face haloed with amber hair and highlighted by her sparking, brown eyes and freckles any guy would find 'cute.'

Even so, something deep inside this stone-hearted woman had made her help out the unlucky girl. That thing had been gradually growing since Dr. Wolf's final request. Yes, perhaps Kathryn Giovanni was finally becoming soft.

"Well, if you're alright I'll be leaving now," she spoke while turning her back and beginning to walk off -her Lucario happily close behind.

Lee lifted a shivery hand in a friendly wave. "Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Like a crack of thunder she remembered the reason why she had come all the way out to the middle of nowhere in the first place. That stupid gossip about the Trainer and the pokémon. She stared wide-eyes at the woman's who had rescued her and was now so casually walking away. Could this be the same Trainer talked about? Were the rumors true after all? And, her camera was broken! It just had to break right before the moment of revelation! Oh, how unkind fate can be!

Even so, some kind of impulse made her shout out, "hey, wait!"

In all honesty, Lee wasn't expecting the unidentified Trainer to stop. But, she did, turning ever so slowly to the one who had gained her attention. In truth, if this had been perhaps a year earlier Kathryn would have indeed continued walking away. With the little strength that had returned the reporter jogged up to her.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't get your name." Lee turned on the charm as best she could.

The mysterious Trainer lifted an eyebrow. "Is that really important by this point?"

"No, not really. I just thought, you-know, out of respect."

The woman closed her eyes and grinned as though trying to hold back a laugh.

The shorter of the two presented her hand. "My name's Leeann Morgan. But, everyone just calls me Lee."

The other continued to smile, but presented her hand for a shake. "You can call me Kitty if you wish, because that's what I'm guessing you wanted to hear," her words almost sounded harsh and smug. From those words Lee felt a pang of resentment but also was a bit abashed that the Trainer had indeed guessed why she wanted her name.

"Are you really a Pokémon Master?" The question was blurted out without thought, resulting in it sounding a bit like an envious child.

Kathryn inhaled. "Well, as far as I remember. Not sure if anything has changed since I've been gone."

Gone? That was strange. Lee, along with most newer Trainers, knew little of the Pokémon Master's success once upon a time. Which was Kathryn's original plan. Fame is fun when it first blossoms, but as time goes buy it becomes a wilting, bitter-sweet affair. There was plenty of underlying politics involved in being a Pokémon Master that made it no easier to cope with. Aside from the constant bantering of fans, there were obligations a Master had to preform. They were considered the best of the best and as such were the first drafted into unspeakable missions underneath the noses of the common people. These assignments usually involved going undercover and infiltrating organizations such as Team Rocket or Team Galactic, being an escort to some high-status buffoon, or just regulating important events. It was these sporadic, and less conspicuous, tasks that Kathryn had absorbed into so as not to drown in the waves of fandom. For so many years she had remained a disputed enigma, eventually thought dead. It seemed as though she had vanished off the face of the earth, reappearing here and there like some wandering apparition that had yet to find peace. Even so, not everyone was convinced by this verdict, not everyone had forgotten.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Lee finally asked. Could that stupid rumor possible be true?

Kathryn crossed her arms about her chest -her Lucario childishly mimicking its owner. "Just passing though on my way to Canalave, putting in a bit of training that had been unexpectedly interrupted." Though she spoke with an attempt to joke the mentioning of unexpectedly being interrupted while training only made the one she was speaking to curl into herself from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Lee rubbed the back of her head apprehensively.

The Trainer gave a kind smile. "Don't worry about it." She waved a hand in front of herself as if brushing away the incident. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

Again she gave a friendly wave in an effort to end the conversation and be on her way. But, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"Wa-Wait!" Lee stuttered with a burst forward to make the distance between them -Kathryn cringed. "Would you mind showing me the way out of here?"

There was a tense pause as the Master turned again to respectfully respond. With a sigh she said, "sure, why not? I wasn't planning to leave just yet, but it's okay."

With out another word she walked off as though nothing had happened. Perplexed by this, Lee watched were she stood, only being jolted out of this odd play of circumstance by seeing her savior stop again. It was actually her pokémon who noticed the statuesque girl and brought attention to it.

"Well, come on. I'm afraid I can't just Teleport you out of here!" Kathryn laughed and continued on now with a reporter -of all people- on her heels.

Perhaps an hour into the humid summer noon, Kathryn was beginning to regret her decision of taking the vulnerable girl in her care. Under the original impression that this individual could at least hold her own on a Trainer's trail, -going against her better judgment of avoidance- the Pokémon Master had located a particularly wide and descending one. The landscape gave the impression as though a gigantic spoon had been dragged down the hillside, scooping out a long gully that seemed capable of collapsing into itself under the slightest bit of pressure. At one time it could have been possible that a meteorite had descended here, or a river had eroded its own path. But that would have been many years ago, nature reclaiming the landscape as its own. Lopsided tress dangled over the crevice they now transversed, spaghetti roots hanging beneath the clay cliffs like the endless appendages of a Tentacruel. The diminutive canyon was wide enough to deny any foliage the privilege of shading the soil below. Thus, without a canopy the sun at its zenith beat down mercilessly.

As for a reason to regret the accompaniment, let's just say that being continuously bantered with questions and complains since their trek had begun was far worse than being struck in the chest by a Hyper Beam -and she of all people would know. At first the questions were fine, Lee had asked what her Lucario's name was, -Jet, who she had returned to his pokéball a few minuets after the start of this obscure mission- and mentioned the attack he had used before, -Flash Cannon. Those were fine, really, but as minutes drew into a single hour simple questions twisted into childish complaints. Her favorite had become 'How Much Longer?' that was voiced almost every three minutes, supplemented by 'I can't believe how hot it is!'. So, by this time Kathryn had pretty much gone silent. Was she really expected to respond to every unintelligible mumble?

The two rounded a bend where the unmistakable tinkle of running water gently drifted to the ear.

"Water!" Lee gave a yelp that nearly startled her bodyguard into a heart attack.

To the right side of the towering cliff a prodigious crack shattered a section of wall. From the bolt sapped opening streamed forth the crystalline substance, lapping at the makeshift waterfall of scattered rock and upturned tree roots. Into the distance the dilutive river ran forth into a depressed gully of swampish soil, blanked with lemon-green moss and ferns that had taken advantage of the excess nutrients such provided. Though a relatively new addition to the forest, the constantly moving froth had manged to form its own bed of smooth stones and clay. Even so, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kathryn calmly walked forward. "Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She glanced upwards, crouched almost to her knees near the liquid's surface with hands cupped at the ready. "What's wrong?

The older woman bend down on her knees, removing her pack and retrieving a clear tube from one of the front pockets. She unscrewed the tiny plugs and retrieved a paper thin strip of similar color from the hollow confines. "It's just precautionary. Perhaps from years of paranoia. Anyway, just because a source of water looks clear doesn't mean its safe to consume. Running water is better than stagnate, but its flowing from a cliff face that seams to be recently formed, so," she mused while immersing the end of the strip. Seconds later she retrieved it of which the damp end glowed a rusty red. "Apparently this spring has a high sulfur content. Otherwise it should be fine." The answer was announced with out even looking at the color key taped to the bottle. Apparently this traveler had memorized what each hue meant long ago and need not confirm the result. Even so, Lee took her time in scooping up a handful and drizzling it down her parched throat. She was right, the water held a faint taste of rotten eggs.

Kathryn respectively waited for her charge to finish, herself having no intentions of drinking from the spring or even filling her canteen of the substance. She could tell the girl felt a bit uneasy from this but the Pokémon Master wasn't about to change her ways for a day to better please another. Besides, Lee picked herself, no worse for ware, and dusted her knees from any loose particles that would obscure her appearance should then encounter another individual soon. Kathryn sighed before continuing onwards. Into the distance, once fully freed of the bend, there was a great opening as if the gates of heaven stood as a symbol of their success. A couple of pines and an ancient oak stood as sentinels beside the doorway, just beyond they protected an expanse of amber grasses stretching downward into the smooth, blue horizon.

Like an ecstatic child, Lee once again rush forward into the clearing while voicing, "finally, yes, freedom!"

Her partner sneered almost as if attempting to smile through a frown. "Hey, you don't know what could be out there! Be careful, for once, jeez..."

Kathryn took a step, but paused. Something out of the corner of her eye gave off a strange glint from the diverted angle of light. From her left side there lay a battered stump littered with twigs and dead leaf-litter almost as if meticulously. Something metallic stood upright among the spires of splinters. She diverted her attention from the girl and bound over to the makeshift nest. She crouch downward to further examine the object. It wasn't metallic after all. It was a bird feather, specifically from a Swellow. But, instead of a deep navy-blue it glinted a lime green.

"AHHH!"

Her attention immediately shifted to that of the scream's source. It could be no other than Lee's who had vanished just beyond the forest's border.

"Shit!" Kathryn cussed, vaulting for the field that her charge had vanished to.

It took only a second for her toned legs to burst through the opening into the expanses of sloping grasses and auburn weeds. Her charge was still out of sight, apparently hidden among the taller foliage of saplings. High above a bird soared against the sun in search of its pray, its form shimmering as if each feather were sculpted of gold. If what she was thinking were true she would not let this rare find get away.

"Jet!" Kathryn flung into the air a dark blue pokéball with a rim liked with the same tribal design that branded the summoned pokémon.

The sphere split open and in a stream of black light formed her Lucario, poised for command.

"Flash Cannon!" was all its Master said but it sent her pokémon across the short expanse and into the opposite side of the forest.

In truth the meadow was about as wide as a highway with another length of pines and other coniferous foliage bordering each side. In second Jet reappeared shooting from branch to branch in an attempt to gain height. Kathryn watched him rocket out of the pinnacle of one lofty spruce. Kathryn positioned her hand to the side, Jet did the same. A glorious silver orb manifested between his, and with one flawless flick said object was sent hurtling towards its target.

So obsessed with finding the girl was the opposing pokémon that it never even noticed the conflict it had started. The odd colored Swellow flailed in mid-air, its spine impacted by the attack. It was sent diving, its virid-hued feathers flecking off its body to reveal small patches of skin glowing faintly with magenta veins. Another amazing find. Now she couldn't let it escape!

At the last moment the bird caught itself and with a hasty wing-beat and burst of loose grass and grit it was within the air once again, no-worse-for-ware. It had finally gathered its bearings after being unexpectedly fired upon. Its sight were now turned for the one who had caused it such anguish. The Swellow swung for the trees of which Jet lay hidden within.

"Substitute!" Kathryn called out, positioning her palms together in front of her face.

There was a faint aqua light beyond the blackness of the forest canopy. With its dimming sprang forth two Lucarios -one with the Focus Band and the other nearly transparent. Both moved simultaneously from branch to branch, heading straight for the enraged pokémon. The Swellow folded in one of its wings in preparation for a Wing Attack. As it dived towards its targets the pale one of the two stopped its charge and allowed itself to be struck full force by the blow. Once the two connected the fake Lucario dispersed in a blue-white mist, leaving the opposing pokémon unsteady with shock.

With its attention divide, Kathryn saw an opening. No words needed to be spoken, the subliminal connection between her and Jet needed no voice. Her pokémon again burst fourth from the dense foliage of the upper canopy. With strategic maneuvering he planted his full weight upon the Swellow's back. He grabbed hold of both wings as the wild pokémon twisted to remove the distraction. With all his strength Jet pulled back its wings enough to send his opponent hurtling to the ground. Like an obscure bobsled, he road the Swellow straight into the ground, created a small crater.

"Alright, give it another Flash Cannon." Kathryn's voice was much calmer this time.

Her Lucario understood her intentions. He hopped into the air and before his opponent could regain its wit he sent forth another of the metallic bullets -his Master following the Motion. The attack planted perfectly in the small of the bird's back.

Jet elegantly landed a distance away as his retrieved a capture device from a pouch on her bag's front. Pressing the pink, heart-shaped button on its front made the empty LuxuryBall bloat to Hand-Sized. She then tossed the sphere with the accuracy and power of a professional pitcher. The Swellow attempted to stagger to a stand, but before it could stand evenly upon both talons the device split in half, the pin stuck itself onto the startled Swellow's heart and enveloped it in a pink light. A bubble encircled it and began to shrink, causing the captured one to do the same even through its struggles. Precious seconds passes until the two halves eventually connected once again, the pokémon imprisoned inside the hollow both created. Even so, the Ball wobbled back and forth upon the ground with one last bid for freedom. Seconds more and it ceased all motion, the Swellow had officially been caught.

Kathryn didn't both approaching her new pokémon, its housing eventually shimmering into nothingness. The LuxuryBall with the Heart-shaped button had been sent to her PPC which gave three shrill beeps from within her bag.

Instead she spoke out, "you can come out now."

There was some rustling off to her left in a large patch of saplings and milkweed. Crawling forth, into the opening came Lee. Her hair stuck out in places, accompanied by the occasional twig and leaf. Her face and limbs bore streaks of red scratches and her clothing had been soiled. Otherwise she looked the picture of health.

"What happened? Did you capture it?" she asked.

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah."

Lee paused before a broad smile brighten her otherwise muddled face. "That was so awesome!" She hopped to her feet with excitement. "I seen Jet in the trees, oh, he was so cool! I mean, you hardly gave him any commands and he knew exactly what to do. That was just amazing!"

Kathryn gave only a light grin through the praise. Something else divided her attention. Jet gave out a startled cry, running up to his Master frantically. She bent down to his height to see what was wrong. He presented both paws, a look of terror twisting his face. She took one of them tenderly and examined it meticulously. At first nothing was amiss but if what she had seen with the Swellow was true than the problem lay. She rubbed the fur along his arm in reverse, revealing the skin just beneath. Aside from the usual blue-black coloration there lay the faint pulsing strings of magenta that she had assumed lay on the Swellow. Apparently, she had been right.

Kathryn smoothed back her Lucario's fur in a calming gesture, knowing full well of his sensitive nature. She caught his eyes before speaking in a soft tone as if doing so to a timid child who had assumed he had done wrong. "It's okay hon, you're fine. You caught a virus from the pokémon you fought, called Pokérus." Seeing his face screw in fear she continued. "It's nothing to be worried about. While it circulates through your body you'll get much more powerful. It will gradually go away as you body gains immunity. Alright?"

Jet nodded sullenly, still unsure of the development. Even so, Kathryn erected herself and laid a soothing hand upon his head. Though the gesture was simple it supplied all the reassurance he needed. If she said he would be okay then he would be okay. So with that he smiled and gladly returned to his pokéball.

She glanced down to his pokéball, not having the heart to tell him the whole truth. Yes, it would give him power, but at a cost. Like the Swellow before him, there was always the chance that due to such an imbalance the infected pokémon would loose their sanity and become aggressive, or even feral. This result occurred in nearly eighty percent of those infected. Though, in truth this response very rarely happened with high Rank pokémon who have been with their Trainers for many years, resulting in a devote loyalty. Similarly the virus would pass through their system a lot quicker in response. She did fear for the young Jet, but not as much as for her newest addition.

Lee had watched the scene with interest. The Pokémon Master had been so cold when they had first met. Stern to the point of seeming intolerable. But with her Lucario just now, an inverted side was shown. So kind, caring, and gentle, it almost seemed as though two souls inhabited a single body. It was almost as though she had taken on a parenting role in concern for her charges. While human beings may not have been high on her sympathy scale. It almost seemed as though all such effort was given solely to those she knew would never betray such feelings. In a way it was a bit disheartening.

Kathryn turned back to her human charge, the face of stone returning to its rightful throne. For a second it grasped Lee, then drifted off the hillside and into the distant horizon. Her own followed. It seemed as though the meadow from where the stood slopped downwards in gentle hills furred in wild wheat and briers, and stunted pines. The sun had begin its decent, shadows lengthening as if poising an escape from the falling orb. Into the distance there was another short cluster of wilderness that posed as a the final border from the Back-lands of Jubilife and the colonized civilization of silver glinting upon the horizon. That meant she was home free! But, that also meant they would have to part. And it was quite possible Lee would never set eyes on the Pokémon Master again. The thought was somehow saddening.

Kathryn pointed to the city in the distance. "There's Jubilife. Think you can make the rest of the way on your own?"

Lee nodded, and so she turned to walk away with that reassurance.

"But wait!" the girl called her to a halt.

And so she returned her attention respectably back.

Lee became apprehensive, fiddling with her left arm and not allowing eye contact. "I have a confession to make." When she got no response she continued. "I'm really a reporter for the Sinnoh News. I was out here in the hopes of finding out if this rumor was true. There was some story about a strange pokémon and Trainer wandering around here. I guess it was true." She ended with a tentative laugh.

Then came an uneasy silence followed by only two words from the older woman. "Guess so."

And then there was a sound similar to a laugh flowing on a passing breeze.

The hike back was uneventful, and so oddly lonely in a way, as compared to being with the Pokémon Master. However, when Lee had arrived back in the bustling life of her home city all sense of her muddled appearance and frayed nature vanished -despite the stares- as she hurried her way back to Jubilife's TV Station. It was a battle just to get into the producer's office. Battered by security persons and secretaries alike, it took nearly an hour -the horizon a citrus yellow-orange- before she could stand before the ancient, portly man in black.

The conversation was just as sobering an experience. There was nothing Lee could say or do to convince her superior of her meeting with Pokémon Master Kathryn. He did know of her, but was adamant about the fact that alleged trainer would not be wandering around the forest so close to a human populous. Then their was the Odd Colored Swellow -the 'Legendary' bird pokémon circling the vicinity. If only her camera had not broken!

Lee was just about to begin another fit of exasperated explaining when there came some odd scratching -like nails attempting to grip metal- before some less-than-enthusiastic tapping upon the glass window set at the far end of the room. Both voice halted and glanced at the source of the noise. Lee's eyes lit up enthusiastically.

There standing upon the ledge of the window overlooking the city was the very same pokémon that had attacked her. Only this time, upon its left breast, there was a Metallic-Pink, heart-shaped Pin. As well, within its mouth there was a small black rectangle of some kind. Her boss remained seated, eyes-wide and sweat making his bulbous face greasy enough to allow his spectacles to fall off his nose and onto the mahogany desk.

Lee immediately ran towards the opposite end of the room. Gripping the window's side and sliding the sheet open to allow the green Swellow entrance. But it moved no further. All it did was drop its package into the waiting girl's palms before taking off into the humid air and disappearing into the low-hanging clouds of the afternoon.

Her heart sank. What more had she expected? Then she glanced down to what it had gifted her. The black box appeared to be a disposable camcorder. Simply put it, was a lens on one side and a TV for reviewing on the other. One could record up to fifteen minutes -depending on the model- then replay it once before it would delete the contents to be used again. They were relatively cheap, but why was this useful? In truth it was really just a fancy way to communicate, if one didn't have a phone or was too lazy to write a letter. It also allowed the recipient to see the individual speaking to them and record a reply back. Though the pokémon had obviously not waited for such.

So, with a flicker of hope, Lee turned it to the viewing side and gently tapped its center. What appeared upon the originally black box was a face she knew all too well. She rushed over to the voiceless producer and shoved the tape into his face.

Then, the Pokémon Master spoke. "I believe seeing this and the pokémon should be sufficient enough proof. Yes, apparently I was this mysterious Trainer wandering around Jubilife. And yes, I believe the strange bird pokémon is the Swellow that I have truly captured. You can attempt to air this if you want, but I won't be staying in Sinnoh much longer. I have other important business to attend to elsewhere. Bye now." The voice stopped, the image went black.

The salty air lay heavily on the late afternoon sun. High within the rainbow of clouds wingulls called down to the ships setting forth from Canalave Port. A deep horn announced the castoff of one in particular. Upon it rested a menagerie of foreigners in transition. Among those bustling about the deck, either tending to their pokémon or the ship itself, stood one alone whose eyes bore off into the distance. Masked by robes of white and the ditto-formed face of the illusive Trainer Luna, Kathryn thought over the events that had brought her to this point. She had been in Sinnoh in the first place for many reasons. Those reasons eventually lead to new pokémon and a resumed training regiment. And now they had lead her to a new destination at the passing of an old friend.

_ "... Beyond the farthest reaches of the chain of mountains hosting Mount Moon, Silver, and Battle lies Mount Aurora... At the very pinnacle those who survive are graced with a never ending aurora in a sky of eternal night... I know its terrain may not be to your greatest liking, but I believe there you shall find your journey's end..."_

-**END**-

I do not read comments. If you wish to contact me about this work please go to my profile.


End file.
